Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Masih nyambung sama cerita 'The Ojamajo's Valentine', tepatnya mengambil plot waktu saat Doremi & Kotake bersekolah di SMA kelas 2. Kotake mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat Doremi memanggil namanya. Kenapa? Baca lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui alasannya.


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, sekarang kita kembali ke KotaDore (ehehe, kalau tentang pairing yang satu ini, nggak tahu kenapa, pasti banyak inspirasi yang muncul). Kali ini, aku baru tahu kalau nama lengkapnya Kotake itu 'Kotake Tetsuya', yang artinya, nama kecilnya tuh bukan 'Kotake', tapi 'Tetsuya' (secara, nama keluarga di film ini ditulis didepan, misalnya Harukaze Doremi atau nama-nama tokoh yang lain). Disini, aku membayangkan kalau Kotake meminta Doremi untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Summary: Masih nyambung sama cerita 'The Ojamajo's Valentine', tepatnya mengambil plot waktu saat Doremi & Kotake bersekolah di SMA kelas 2. Kotake mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat Doremi memanggil namanya, karena ia ingin agar Doremi memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang berbeda dengan orang lain. "Aku jadi iri sama Yada." "Kenapa?" "Karena Fujiwara memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya." "Jadi, apa yang kamu mau?" "Plis dong ah. Apa aku harus manggil kamu 'Dojimi' lagi, huh? Masa, kamu masih nggak ngerti juga, apa yang aku mau?" "Eh?"

Pairing: the one and only my favorite pairing – KotaDore!

**Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl**

**Kotake's POV**

Pulang sekolah...

Akan lebih baik kalau disaat seperti ini, aku pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan pacarku, si Doji... ah salah, maksudku Doremi (duh, jangan pake nama bodoh itu lagi, atau nanti aku bisa diputusin sama dia, sang pujaan hatiku – dilempar coklat), tapi karena hari ini dia sama adiknya mau ngasih kejutan buat orangtuanya, untuk hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, jadilah sekarang aku pulang sendiri.

Ditengah perjalanan, aku lihat dua orang teman lamaku, Yada Masaru dan Fujiwara Hazuki. Dua sejoli yang satu itu memang sering bikin aku iri. Bayangin aja, mereka udah deket sejak kita masih di TK dulu, sedangkan aku nggak pernah punya kesempatan untuk ngomong sama Doremi saat itu (saking malunya ngungkapin rasa sukaku padanya). Sekalinya aku punya kesempatan, aku malah ngeledek dia (itu lho, waktu kami masih di SD kelas 3, saat aku meledeknya gara-gara ia membaca buku yang salah)...

Aku baru _ngeh _kalau Fujiwara manggil Yada dengan nama kecilnya, Masaru, dan Fujiwara adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Para siswi lain di sekolah kami memanggilnya Yada...

Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali terfokus pada jalan yang kulalui ke rumahku.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahuku, "Yo, Kotake."

Ternyata itu sahabatku, Kimura.

"Ah, Kimura," kataku, "Tumben kamu pulang sendirian. Mana Koizumi? Biasanya kan, kamu pulang bareng dia."

"Ngg... Marina-chan lagi ngasih pupuk buat bunga-bunga yang dia tanam di sekolah."

"Eh, nggak salah denger nih?" tanyaku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kimura barusan, "Kamu manggil Koizumi... 'Marina-chan'?"

Aku lalu tertawa dan menambahkan, "Kamu ini kayak anak cewek aja..."

"Hey, Kotake, kamu sendiri gimana? Kamu juga manggil Harukaze pake nama kecilnya, kan?" balas Kimura.

"Tapi kan, aku nggak pake embel-embel –chan, sedangkan kamu..."

"Terserah kamulah." Kimura menghela napas, "Bicara soal Harukaze, kamu juga kan biasanya pulang bareng dia, tapi sekarang kok..."

"Ah, Doremi lagi ada urusan keluarga. Tadi adiknya jemput dia di sekolah, terus mereka pulang bareng," kataku menjelaskan.

Aku lalu bertanya pada Kimura, "Ne, Kimura?"

"Doushita no, Kotake?"

"Anou... sekarang Koizumi manggil kamu apa? Kimura atau... Takao?"

"Ya... sekarang dia manggil aku 'Takao-kun'?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa sih, emangnya?" tanya Kimura.

"Nggak. Nggak kenapa-napa sih, hanya saja... aku jadi iri nih, sama kamu & Yada."

"Apa urusannya sama Yada?"

"Ya... kamu kan tahu sendiri. Cuma Fujiwara yang manggil dia 'Masaru-kun'. Kamu juga... Koizumi manggil kamu 'Takao-kun'..."

"Maksudnya, kamu mau Harukaze manggil kamu 'Tetsuya'?"

"Iya," kataku, "Biar ada sesuatu yang beda kalau dia manggil aku."

"Nggak juga, tuh," kata Kimura, "Otosan sama okasan kamu kan manggil kamu 'Tetsuya'."

"Duh, Kimura, masa kamu nggak ngerti maksudku apa?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maksudnya sesuatu yang beda dibandingkan sama orang-orang selain orang tuamu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Duh, Kotake, Kotake..." kata Kimura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kamu nggak ngomong langsung aja sama Harukaze: bilang kalau kamu pengen dia manggil kamu 'Tetsuya'. Gampang kan?"

"Gampang apanya? Aku maunya dia sendiri yang mau manggil aku begitu."

"Iya, sih," kata Kimura, "Tapi kamu juga harus mohon sama Harukaze dong, biar dia tahu apa yang kamu mau. Kalau kamu nggak pernah bilang, dia nggak bakal pernah tahu."

"Ngg... gitu ya?"

"Ya iyalah."

"Tapi... gengsi dong, kalau aku minta dia."

"Ah, Kotake... kamu orangnya gengsian sih. Kalau gini terus, gimana Harukaze bisa tahu kalau kamu mau dia manggil kamu pake nama kecilmu." Kimura menghela napas, "Pantesan aja hubungan kalian nggak berkembang dengan baik. Kalian baru jadian di SMP kelas 1..."

"Hey, Kimura. Kalau mau kasih saran, jangan malah nyela gitu, dong. Kamu nggak mau kan... kalau aku ngadu ke sensei wali kelasmu kalau kamu sama Koizumi udah..."

"Lho, Kotake, jangan gitu dong. Kamu sih lebih suka lihat orang kesusahan," jawab Kimura, agak panik, "Lagian aku dan dia juga hati-hati. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Ah, iya iya. Kalian tunggu sampe nggak ada seorangpun di sekolah, terus waktu keadaannya aman, kalian masuk kelas dan..."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Kimura yang mukanya memerah, "Urus aja tingkahmu yang suka gengsian itu!"

Ia lalu berpikir sebentar, lalu berbalik meledekku, "Atau jangan-jangan... sekarang kamu iri sama aku, ya? Soalnya kan... kamu nggak pernah..."

"Hey, urus aja otakmu yang suka ngeres itu!" teriakku.

"He he... yang penting aku selangkah lebih maju dari kamu. Itu bukti kalau aku serius sama Marina-chan, sedangkan kamu... minta Harukaze manggil kamu pake nama kecilmu aja gengsi."

"Ya, baiklah. Baiklah," kataku, "Aku pikir-pikir dulu deh?"

"Pikir-pikir soal yang mana, nih? Soal gengsimu, atau..."

"Dasar mesum! Ya... soal nama kecilku, dong."

"Oke oke," kata Kimura, sedikit tertawa, "Tapi kalau bisa, ikuti saranku, ya?"

"Iya iya," aku tersenyum, "Thanks, bro."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Saat aku berangkat sekolah, aku masih memikirkan saran Kimura kemarin. Mau sih, minta si dia manggil aku pake nama kecilku, tapi... rasa gengsiku ini masih aja ada.

Hari ini, situasinya jadi tambah buruk. Semua teman-temanku dipanggil pake nama kecilnya sama pasangannya masing-masing. Bahkan, si bego Hasebe Takeshi dipanggil 'Takeshi' sama Kudou Mutsumi, pacarnya.

Makin buruk lagi waktu aku tahu kalau si ketua kelas yang perfeksionis, Rinno Masato, dipanggil 'Masato-kun' sama pacarnya, Nagato Kayoko.

Aku nggak tahan lagi.

Mungkin bener apa kata Kimura kemarin, kalau kegengsianku ini justru yang jadi masalah disini.

Karena itu, saat aku lihat pacarku tiba di kelas, aku langsung menariknya, mengajaknya ke atap sekolah untuk ngobrol berdua disana.

"Ada apa sih, Kotake?" tanya Doremi bingung, "Kamu mau ngomongin apa?"

"Anou..." aku berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku jadi iri sama Yada."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Fujiwara memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya."

Doremi menghela napas, lalu bertanya lagi, "Jadi, apa yang kamu mau?"

"Duh," kataku, "Plis dong ah. Apa aku harus manggil kamu 'Dojimi' lagi, huh? Masa, kamu masih nggak ngerti juga, apa yang aku mau?"

"Eh?"

"Oke, kalau kamu masih belum ngerti juga..." aku memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Aku mau kamu manggil aku 'Tetsuya'."

"Sungguh?"

"Eh, i... iya," kataku gugup, "Jadi... gimana?"

"Ngg... kalau kamu maunya gitu, ya... baiklah." Doremi tersenyum, "Mulai hari ini, aku manggil kamu Tetsuya."

"Makasih sayang..." aku memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya, "Kamu emang pacarku yang paling baik."

"Iya iya. Terserah kamulah."

"Oh iya, satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Boleh nggak kalau..." aku lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dan matanya terbelalak. Ia berteriak, "Kotake Tetsuya! Jangan coba-coba seperti itu, ya?"

"Eh? Tapi kan, maksudnya... aku mau serius sama kamu," kataku, "Emangnya kamu nggak serius sama aku, ya?"

"Bu-bukannya gitu..." katanya gugup, "Aku... belum siap aja..."

"Ayolah."

"Nggak."

"Onegai, ne?"

"Nai."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Kumohon..."

"Pokoknya NGGAK! Kenapa sih, kamu tiba-tiba jadi mesum gini?"

Akhirnya aku menghela napas, dan berkata, "Oke deh. Aku nggak akan maksa kamu kok."

"Baguslah. Awas aja, kalau kamu berani macam-macam."

"Iya deh," kami lalu mendengar suara bel, "Ayo kita masuk kelas."

Doremi mengangguk, lalu kami masuk kelas.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Wuih, nyaris aja... aku bikin cerita ini berubah jadi lemon (geh, pokoknya kalau soal yang satu itu, bukan spesialisasi aku, jadi jangan harap kalau aku akan bikin hal semacam itu. Nggak akan pernah!)<p>

Soal permintaan Kotake di scene terakhir itu, aku tulis untuk mengimbangi bagian waktu Kotake ngomong sama Kimura (hey, bisa aja kan, Kimura jadi mesum kayak gitu). Tapi tetep aja, pada akhirnya Kotake nggak akan berani! (jangan remehkan Doremi. Dia pasti bakalan nolak seperti apa yang kutulis diatas)

Kimura sama Marina... pasti banyak yang setuju sama pairing ini, kan? (referensi soal mereka bisa dilihat di season 1 episode 11, sharp episode 6 dan sedikit di Naisho episode 1). Tapi kalau soal Hasebe-Mutsumi sama Rinno-Kayoko, pasti masih banyak yang bingung (tapi tenang, lain kali aku akan bikin fic tentang mereka juga, kok)

Oke, untuk kali ini sekian dulu. Jangan lupa buat review ya, habis baca.


End file.
